Forgotten Forces
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: What happens when the previous generation of Cosmos warriors meets the present and tells them that there is a way that can take them home? KH and Crustal Chronicles involved
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the mentioned characters of the final fantasy series. Enjoy

Chapter 1

Harmony. Discord. Two opposing forces engaged in an ongoing struggle, neither ever yielding yet never forming a balance. Warriors were summoned on behalf of both opposing of the opposing forces in order to find out which is more powerful between the two. Not sure of the battle's end the warriors of harmony question why it is they truly fight and to what end do they seek in fighting. Not all warriors want to continue in their endless, meaningless fight. They only wish to return to their own worlds.

They stood there in the middle of vast canyon like terrain; two of them, one male while the other female. The area appeared to be a graveyard for warriors as it was littered, or perhaps decorated with swords of dead warriors, all of which were strangely enough shaped like key. The two warriors stood at a four way crossing in the keyblade graveyard. The woman took a few steps before her comrade and brought her hand before her. In her palm came a glimmer of pure white particles that spiraled into the materialization of a crystal. The pink, heart shaped crystal slowed spun hovering above her palm. She looked at it hoping that it would provide answers as to where they should go next. They had been told by the goddess of harmony herself that the crystals will provide them with the answers they desired. Cosmos, it had been a while since her name was mentioned amongst the trio; since they had abandoned her that is. Gone were the days that she and her male companion fought against the warriors of Chaos without end, or at least so they thought. There were still the common Manicans that appeared randomly out of the rift and of course there was…

"Well," her male companion finally broke the silence. "Any ideas of where we should go next?"

She didn't respond right away, still staring into the crystal. She closed her palm and it vanished from existence. She turned to him, "Honestly there is no telling."

The man shook his head facing down. "Is there ever?"

"Don't suppose there is. But that doesn't mean that we should give up. We aren't the only warriors who sought a way to leaving this world. The crystals are the key."

The male folded his arms and moved weight onto his right foot, leaning on it. "Yea, yea I know. But that doesn't mean we know how they did it."

The woman turned away from him once again and walked off. _We have to find the moogle_, she said in her mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter two. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

There was always a storm at the abandoned Chaos shrine. Perhaps it was due to the wormhole above it. But if this was so why hadn't the area become engulfed yet. Perhaps it was not the will of the gods. But if that was so, why hadn't they found a way to end the fighting. If that was so, there would not be a need to have assembled him and the other warriors to fight would there? Thousands of questions entered Onion Knight's youthful mind as he and his companion, Terra, traveled in search of the crystals.

"What's wrong?" Terra placed one of her hands by her mouth; a look of concern for the young warrior was worn on her face.

Onion Knight looked at Terra with a smile on his face. He couldn't show distress in front of her. "Nothing, I was just wondering where we should next to look for our crystals."

He couldn't show any signs of distress in front of Terra. This would cause her to worry. The battle was no place to get very emotional. The enemy could strike at any given moment. Terra placed her hand back at her side, hopefully a sign that the worry had left her mind. Which was more difficult, finding the warriors of Chaos and searching for a way back home or making sure a woman didn't get all boo-hoo on you simply because you don't tell her what's on your mind every five minutes.

"You two shouldn't be here alone," an unknown voice came echoing through the area. Onion Knight stood back towards Terra, placing his arm before showing that he would protect her if any warriors of Chaos were to appear. A sphere of darkness materialized from the ground before the two and from it appeared a hooded man. He didn't speak upon revealing himself.

Onion Knight immediately broke the silence, "Who are you? Are you a warrior of Chaos?"

"Hmph," was all the hooded figure had to say about Onion's statement. "Chaos is blind. His eyes are shrouded by clouds formed by the Darkness."

"If you aren't a warrior of Chaos, then you must be a warrior of Cosmos right?" Terra responded. "Please tell us your name."

"Comos. Is she not one of the Light? Or at least a representative of the Light? A mere avatar or pawn? Just as Chaos is of a pawn of th Darkness."

"What are you talking about?" Onion drew his sword as a precaution. "Answer her question. Who are you and are you a warrior of Chaos or not."

"Trust me kid I'm no warrior of Chaos, at least not anymore." Terra sighed in relief. "But I'm not a warrior of Cosmos either."

"What you mean 'either'," Onion retorted immediately. "With all of the confusion this guy was causing he must be the enemy. Warriors of Chaos had a tendency to spit of poetic words that had some philosophical meaning. "If you're not a warrior of Chaos or Cosmos than what are you? You can't just be in between, can you?"

The hooded man did responded this time through his words but through his actions. He set one of his legs behind the other and placed his arm back so that it leveled with his left shoulder. In his right hand appeared a sword that was shaped like a dragon's wing but also like a key. "Kid, I'll tell you all that you want to know if you give me your crystal."

"What? I can't just give you the crystal. Besides I haven't even found it yet."

"You must think I'm stupid, Kid. Just hand it over and I might let you live. I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your lady friend.

Terra gasped. "Onion," she called with anxiety in her voice.

"Stay back Terra," Onion waved his sword around, testing his swinging arm. Whoever this guy was one thing was for sure, if he wasn't a warrior of Cosmos than he was the enemy.

The floating castle in the sky hovered distant from a portal leading into the Rift. Though the portal appeared to be so near it was in fact unreachable. The same went for the end of this battle amongst the gods. Whenever victory was in one's grasp it merely slipped even further away. Cloud stood at the tip of a floating platform, eyes looking straight into the distance.

"This world is a strange one," Firion came from behind Cloud, looking at the blonde haired boy though Cloud did not look back. "Would you not agree, Cloud?"

"Yea. Strange how I can't even recall how we wound up in this place. We simply were."

"I guess this is one of those things that you don't really question right?" Tidus made himself known by standing on the opposite side of Cloud. "You just gotta go with the flow."

"I guess you're right," Cloud sighed. "But if we don't ask questions, how do we expect to get answers?"

"It is through the crystals that we must find our answers, Cloud."

Before any further words could be said, a familiar sound of something, or someone materializing came from behind. Cloud and the others turned to find it was a Manican, unsurprisingly. There were four of them, all of which looked like Cloud.

"It would appear that we have company," Firion drew his bow.

"Wow, Cloud after looking closely at these guys," Tidus' sword appeared in his hands instinctively. "You should gain a bit more weight."

Cloud caught the dry humor but was reluctant to laughing. "Well, this should a descent workout."

With nothing further said. One of the Manicans began the fight with a horizontal leap with sword in hand.

The hooded swung his key shaped sword in a vertical slash but it was blocked by Onion's mini sword just before the small knight's face. The two swords sizzled as they grinded together. Heat was building at the spot which the two blades touched.

"I will say it again," the hooded man said. "Give me your crystals."

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Onion yelled. He clenched his hand tighter around his sword and swung it, breaking the blade lock. The two leaped away from each other. Onion slid back not too far from Terra.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. This guy's strong, whoever he is."

The hooded man stood across from the two casually showing no signs of fatigue or injury. Onion dashed forward. The hooded man returned to his fighting stance, preparing to counter. Onion stopped in mid-dash and leapt up a short distance, bringing his sword down on his foe. His sword was met again by his opponent's. The hooded man pushed Onion away and spun around. His free hand came around, covering in a purple and black cloud like energy and hit the mid air Onion Knight, knocking away. The hooded man brought his gaze to Terra, who stood terrified at the sight of her friend in peril.

"Do yourself a favor and hand over your crystal? Your friend isn't even putting up a good-,"

The hooded man was interrupted upon feeling the ground beneath heat up. He looked down to see flames forming at his feet. The Hooded man jumped up just the flames combusted. While in midair, his gaze had returned to Terra. "Well, well," he smiled was concealed by his hood. "Looks like you're full of surprises. But don't think that just because you're cute that I will hold back against you."

The purple and black energy returned to the hooded man. He released a flood of dark bits from his palm. Terra's heart sped up. She covered her head with her hands hoping to shield herself just as the dark fire rained down around her. The hooded man returned to the ground with a smooth landing.

"Who do you think you are!" a young voice faded into his ears from his side. Onion Knight came sprinting with his sword pointed out to the side. The child jumped up and the two met in another blade lock. Onion did not give his opponent time to respond; he brought his feet against the hooded man's sword and kicked off. Immediately after landing he stabbed his sword straight ahead. The Hooded man vanished just before the tiny sword could meet him and reappeared behind Onion Knight. Onion immediately spun and broke into a rapid flurry of slashes and stabs; each attack was met by the hooded man's keyblade. "You'll pay for what you did to Terra. She's done nothing to you."

The hooded man did not respond as the two continued to meet blades. Just then, it hit him. Not the sword of Onion Knight but a presence, a familiar one at that. The hooded man broke the chain of attack from Onion Knight and grabbed him by the neck. With one hard spin, the hooded man threw Onion Knight in Terra's direction and swung his weapon behind him, blocking an energy attack from behind. Onion slid to Terra's feet. The girl came to his side, helping him to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Onion gathered himself. "But who is that?"

The two warriors of Cosmos saw a woman standing one of the broken pillars on the other side of the arena. Her blue hair was cut short of her neck and she two held in her hand a key shaped sword. The woman held a fixed stare on the hooded man.

"We have to stop meeting like this," the hooded man armed his keyblade in a fighter while the woman remained composed atop the pillar. There was a brief silence and the two and then the two suddenly vanished. Terra and Onion Knight gasped. The resonance of metal clashing came from all direction at an almost simultaneous rate. Their swipes were the two could were able to see as proof of their battle. Traces of the fight began to take form in the area around them as pillars as well as the ground held slash marks and fell apart. The fighting grew more intense as the clashes grew more frequent with every passing second. The two warriors finally reappeared at the arena's center, blade to and face to face. Both the hooded man and the blue haired woman pulled their free hands back, one taking in darkness while the other light. Their hands met forming an explosion. The two were pushed away from each other.

The hooded man slid to a stop. His hood had fallen off his head revealing long silver hair that reached past his shoulders and cold blue eyes. "Is that all you got?" he joked. The woman gave no response in word. Rather, she lifted her keyblade above her head, soft blue specs formed at its' tip, and stabbed it into the ground. Ice formed around her, jutting from the ground toward silver haired man. Just before the ice reached him, he brought his fist into the ground hard, causing the floor beneath him to shatter. He fell into the hole he formed where the former throne of Chaos awaited. The blue haired woman rushed to the newly formed hole and looked into it to find that the hooded man was gone.

End of chapter!

Wow. I forgot that I was a fast writer. Well please tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"So Layle," Firion asked as he, Cloud and TIdus followed their new, comrade so to speak. "You say that you and your friend have a way in which can take us home?"

"That's right, pal," Layle spoke back, walking slightly ahead of the group.

"And this method lies in the hands of a Moogle?" Cloud continued in his comrade's stead.

"Why haven't we heard of this from Cosmos? Even the Warriors of Chaos flap their gabs and tell us this kind of stuff sometimes right?"

Layle stopped and looked back at the trio, thinking back for a moment at how he met them.

Cloud met swords with one of his doppelgangers, looking into its emotionless, lifeless even, eyes. The force from the impact pushed the two away from each other and they slid back a few feet. Cloud quickly responded to this by firing a ball of fire that approached his opponent at a moderate speed. Before the manican could regain itself the fireball crashed into its face, causing a small expolosion. The manican fell to its back.

Tidus flipped out of the way of a horizontal slash from the fake Cloud's sword. Another manikin approached Tidus midair but it was easily evaded as well when Tidus placed his feet on its head and hopped off it. It felt he was flying as Tidus' momentum kept him midair temporarily, a ball materialized in his hand and he threw it down. The ball bounced off the first manikin and returned to the ace blitzball player. Tidus kicked it back down and it bounced off the second. "New move," Tidus shouted as he let the ball blaze by his head and threw his weight downward. He threw his sword to the ground and just as the water filled blade hit concrete, Tidus landed on the ground to claim his sword and press it deeper. Chunks of the ground burst out of place, lifting the two manikins into the air.

"Get over here." The manikin was yanked through the air by a knife on a rope where it immediately met Firion's fist. The punch pushed it back away off the floating platform in which they all fought. The manikin continued to fly back until a boulder that appeared to be displaced in space cut its course. The manikin disappeared in flash of light, indicating its version of death. Firion stopped upon noticing the rock. Indeed it was displaced. It was also engulfed by a sphere of magic that obviously kept it airborne.

"Pretty smooth move there," a strange voice appeared from over head. Firion looked up to find a young boy with blonde hair and goggles over his eyes. A small twinkle came from his right cheek revealing there was a small crystal embedding there. The boy reached a hand out for the hovering boulder and pointed it at Cloud. The spike haired boy dodged the rock, not looking at it, as it sweep across the ground and pushed the manikins into oblivion below. Cloud brought his eyes to the strangers in goggles, who remained perched on the isolate piece of rock. The stranger smiled in return.

"Are we all well?" Firion called as he Tidus regrouped around Cloud.

"Eh, nothing to complain about," TIdus placed his right hand over his left shoulder, exercising it to make sure there were injuries or any other signs of pain. "But who is that guy?"

The trio held a short are off with the stranger. "Hello there," the stranger broke the silence, "you three must be Warriors of Cosmos."

"Are you friend or foe?" Firion called in response.

The stranger pushed himself off of the hovering boulder and landed smoothly before the three warriors. He pushed his goggles back over his hair. "The name's Layle, and I'm no Warrior of Chaos."

"Greetings," Firion stepped apart from his group. "My name is Firion and these are my comrades, Cloud and Tidus."

Before Cloud and Tidus could perform any gesture of greeting, "So where are you guy's headin'."

"We are on our way to Cosmos to seek her guidance. If you are a Warrior of Cosmos then I ask that you please join us in our passage. One should not cross the terrain alone with manikins lurking about."

Cloud folded his arms. Something didn't feel right about this stranger. As he stood in thought, Layle, Tidus and Firion walked around him and went about their way to Chaos's shrine.

"Something wrong," Tidus looked back.

"It's nothing."

Onion and Terra were hesitant approach the woman at first. While she wore no smile or friendly expression, a pleasant vibe came from her very presence; there was no darkness in her.

"Warriors of Cosmos," the woman broke the silence. "My name is Aqua. You seek the crystals, do you not."

"How do you know we are Warriors of Cosmos?" Onion replied.

"Please, there is no need for such hostility. I'm not your enemy. I don't want to hurt you."

"Who was the guy in the black cloak?" Terra's soft voice sounded as if it carried fear.

"Let's leave this place. I will answer all of your questions along the way."

Terra and Onion Knight made their way past the blue haired woman, revealed to be name Aqua, who followed only a step behind.

So what did you think? I thought that since there are more than just the traditional final fantasy games that perhaps it would be a good idea for one such as Crystal Chronicles to take a step in the Dissidia universe. Please send me reviews.


End file.
